This invention relates to pipe elbows or bends and concerns such pipe elbows or bends in such a construction that they can be produced substantially more easily and more cheaply than hitherto. These pipe elbows also eliminate the known pipe bends, particularly in the case of pipe conduits of large diameters, as they are too expensive, too difficult or impossible to produce.
The previous pipe elbows comprise portions which are trapezoidal as viewed from the side and which adjoin each other in such a way that the shorter sides of the trapezoids are towards the centre point of the elbow.
In order to make such pipe portions, they were cut in a suitable manner from a straight pipe. This resulted in waste portions being formed between adjacent portions of the pipe elbow, and such waste portions had only scrap value.